NAND Flash memory devices are non-volatile semiconductor memory devices that can be used for solid-state storage devices. However, there are reliability issues. For example, many program and erase cycles can wear out NAND Flash memory devices by creating defects.
In light of the above, it would be desirable to provide a method of healing a non-volatile semiconductor memory device to improve reliability.